A Promise Not Forgotten
by GrimGrave
Summary: Rated M for lemon. Link has to take on the Spirit Temple, but upon first visiting it he encounters a certain Gerudo, and a promise is made. As for the reward.. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_GrimGrave does not own Legend of Zelda or its characters. He does not earn money by writing this._

_**A Promise Not Forgotten**_

A bright blue light shined brightly from the Temple of Time; the Master Sword had been put to rest in the Pedestal of Time by the Hero, who was now his young self again. It was required that he visited a certain place as a kid before he could continue with his quest. Giving his fairy companion Navi a nod, Link took out the Ocarina of Time from his belt pouch and began to play the tune Sheik taught him when he was older; The _**Requiem of Spirit**_. Its slow, almost haunting tunes echoed within the temple as Link and Navi was soon teleported away, far to the west beyond the Haunted Wasteland, to the Desert Colossus; the hidden area of the ancient Spirit Temple.

Running over to the stone platform across the sand, Link stopped in his tracks and looked up, amazed by the architecture and masonry of the temple entrance.

"I know I saw it before, but it still amazes me.. To think that this is made by hands.." Link said, still gazing up. Navi flew out of his hat and circled around his head.

"Hey! While I have to agree with you on that, you should hurry up! Zelda needs our help! Listen!"

The young hylian sighed with a frown as he made his way into the temple. Passing a short, dark corridor, the young boy came to a large room; most of it was an upper portion linked with a staircase to the ground level he was on.

Passing the stairs, Link took a look around. Two doors, one in the middle in front of him and one to his right, both of them locked. Taking a look to his left, it was then he noticed _her._

A slim person with flame-red hair and tanned skin was crouching, back turned to Link. The young Hero carefully got closer, and upon closer inspection he managed to tell it was a woman. More precisely, a Gerudo. She seemed to be lost in thought over what looked like a small hole in the wall. Link got closer, now only a few feet away as the woman suddenly turned around with a face of shock and surprise that quickly turned into a suspicious and stern glare.

"Hm? I haven't seen you around, kid.." The woman spoke with a voice of command, yet uncertainty. But it wasn't her voice alone that send shivering pleasures down Link's spine; her beautiful exotic face with the golden eyes, a trait usually found in the Gerudo race, her somewhat glossy pink lips and red eyebrows matched so perfectly followed by the amber jewel she wore on her forehead. Albeit her nose was somewhat pointy, it only seemed to fit in and gave her a unique look. Her body was slim and slightly muscled, particularly in her midriff, giving her some slight abs. She wore red wooden sandals, followed by baggy pink pants that was held together by a metal girdle of sorts, finished with a gem in the middle. Her pink arm-length, fingerless gloves with golden duds decorated her slim arms, and while jewels, rings and a ruby pendant decorated her as well, the young boy found himself especially enthralled by the thin, but no less sturdy cloth that covered the woman's ample chest; gray, with red and blue markings decorating it. Link felt the blood rush to his face, trying desperately to not stare too much until he was snapped out of his light trance by the woman's voice.

"What do you want?"

"A-ah, I.. Uhm.. I-I-I just wanted to see the t-temple.. N-No, I-I meant..! I m-meant to f-find the sages.. Ah! No I mean.. uhm.. N-Nothing really.." Link stuttered, not being able to focus. The taller woman in front of him affected him greatly, and he was after all just a young boy after all. The gerudo woman gave him a funny look, but it eventually turned into a kind chuckle.

"You've nothing to do then? Good timing! Can you do me a favour then, kid?" The woman said with a smile that made Link's heart beat faster by the second.

_´She's… Beautiful…´ _Link thought to himself, before regaining focus. "Ah.. Mm, sure!"

"The gerudo woman smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Her expression darkened slightly as she retained her stern stare.

"Wait a second, I want to ask you first - you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf´s…" Her voice trailed off as she kept her stare upon the young boy before her for a few seconds. "… followers… would you?"

Link frowned, returning the stare. "I hate Ganondorf!" He answered. The woman smiled wickedly.

"Uh-Huh! That's what I wanted to hear. You've got guts, kid. I think I like you." She said with a giggle, giving Link a playful wink that caused the Hero to blush. He turned his face away, staring at the floor in an attempt to hide his reddened face. The woman before him chuckled warmly.

"No need to get embarrassed boy.. Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself.. I am _Nabooru _of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief. But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf." Nabooru said in a harsh tone.

"With his followers, he stole from women and children, and he even killed people! A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years… Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!" Nabooru´s expression turned grim upon speaking of Ganondorf, her golden eyes filled with a burning hatred. With a loud sigh, she calmed herself down, rubbing her temples in the process before giving Link a gentle smile.

"By the way, what is your name, kid?"

Link, who was still blushing, nervously returned the smile while scratching his neck. "Its.. Its Link.." Upon hearing the name, Nabooru covered her mouth to stifle a fit of giggles. "Link?" She almost shouted in her laughter. "What kind of name is that?" She continued to giggle for a good minute or two, earning the embarrassed frown from the young Hero before she calmed down.

"Well.. Anyway.. I want to ask you a favor.."

"Yes, you mentioned that…" Answered Link. Nabooru grinned at him and gestured with her thumb at the small hole in the wall behind her. "Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside? The treasure is the _Silver Gauntlets. _If you equip them, you can push and pull very heavy things!" She paused and as Link began to open his mouth to speak, Nabooru cut him off. "No, no, no, kid! Don't even think of taking this treasure for yourself! The Silver Gauntlets wont fit a little kid like you even if you try them on! I want you to be a good boy and give them to me!"

Link sighed. "Its not in my nature to steal things, Lady Nabooru. I'll gladly help you, trust me on that." He answered in a more serious tone. Nabooru stared at the little boy for a few seconds before smiling once more, nodding.

"That's good to hear~" She said, winking playfully yet again towards Link. She let out a hearty chuckle at the boy's blushing expression.

_´I shouldn't tease him so much, but his expressions are just too cute~´_ Nabooru thought with a smile. "Since you're going to help me, I guess I ought to tell you why I need the gauntlets. You see, Ganondorf and his minions are using this temple as a hideout. The Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple; Not only will I steal all the treasure inside, but I'm going to mess up their plans!" The Gerudo said with a smirk on her lips, soon followed by a mocking laughter. Her eyes returned to the small boy.

"I must ask; are you absolutely sure you'll help me?" Link didn't hesitate for a second with nodding his head with a small grin. "Of course Lady Nabooru! I'll get those gauntlets for you!"

_´What a well mannered boy..´_ Nabooru thought. She smiled widely at Link. "Thanks, kid! You and I, lets give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we?" Nabooru said with a mischievous tone, followed by a typical laughter of a young boy from Link. He took a few steps closer to begin his search when a tanned arm stopped him.

"Hey, kid… If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets.." Nabooru´s voice held a serious tone, but as her lips formed into naughty smirk, she continued. "..I'll do something great for you!" She finished with a light laughter, causing Link's cheeks to flush red like the Goron Ruby.

As he began to try and crawl through the hole, he was yet again stopped, this time by Nabooru´s hand on his shoulder. She held a sweet smiling visage upon her face.

"Here, a good luck charm.." Nabooru said in a equally sweet tone as she bent down and kissed the Hero on his cheek. Link felt his heart melt in an instant; her soft lips left his cheek all tingly, red as her hair, but tingly. He managed to smile back at her.

"..Thanks!" And with that, the young hylian boy began to crawl through the hole, starting off his adventure in the ancient desert temple. The two were now separated, each with their own thoughts of this particular meeting.

_´Lady Nabooru… I'm looking forward to meet you again.´_ Link thought as he crawled, his fingers occasionally touching his cheek. _´So that's how a kiss feels like..´_

Meanwhile, back at the main room of the temple, Nabooru leaned back against the wall.

_´Cute kid.. If only he was older, I could give him a proper reward for his help, heh~ Oh well. His embarrassed expression will do fine. Makes me almost want to pick him up and hug him.´_

The gerudo laughed to herself in the chamber as she patiently waited.

* * *

Hours passed in the deadly temple; after much solving of puzzles and defeating Ganondorf´s minions, Link finally made his way to a narrow passage that led to a small cliff outside the temple. It was there he found the treasure chest containing what he was searching for; the Silver Gauntlets. Opening the chest, Link smiled as he picked up the gauntlets. "Finally!" Link exclaimed. "I've found them! Nabooru will be pleased."

Navi flew out of his hat. "Yes, and I bet you'll be more than happy to see her again so soon. I noticed your blushing back there!"

"Oh be quiet.."

**KYAAAAAHH! **A loud feminine voice cried out all of a sudden, causing Link and Navi to flinch; it was nearby, and it sounded like..

"Nabooru..?" Link said to himself, looking around. Then he heard her once more, yelling.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? ! Let me go!"

It was definitely Nabooru´s voice, and as Link fanatically looked around from where he stood, he eventually noticed something happened in front of the temple.

Down below he noticed a magic portal, pulling in the gerudo woman! As Nabooru squirmed and screamed, Link noticed to further horror that there was two unknown silhouettes circling around the portal.

"You, you fiends! Ganondorf´s minions!" Nabooru cried out. As she struggled, she managed to catch the something green in the corner of her eye, up on the statue above the temple entrance. With a pained expression, she used the last of her strength to call out.

"Link! Get out of here! Now! These witches! They're using black magic on me!"

And with that, Nabooru was completely pulled through the portal as it slowly disappeared, cutting off the contact between the two. Link stared horrified at what had transpired, completely on the verge of tears.

"Nabooruuu!"

The witches rode off on their brooms back into the temple, seemingly ignoring Link. The boy was frozen in place atop the statue.

"No… No.. Nabooru…!"

"Hey! Link, listen!" Navi yelled. "You need to get back to the Temple of Time! Those witches most likely have her imprisoned in the Spirit Temple, but if you use these gauntlets as an adult, you could progress deeper into the hideout! Didn't Nabooru say that?"

The boy slowly nodded and quickly fished out his ocarina; playing the _**Prelude of Light**_, Link was soon teleported back to the Temple of Time. Once there, he rushed as fast as he could to the pedestal and pulled out the Master Sword; seven years passed forward in an instant..

Much later, after having returned to the Spirit Temple and navigating through it for what seemed like hours, Link took a breather; he leaned against the closest wall, wiping his brow.

"Damn it…" He muttered. "I haven't seen any sign of those witches from back then OR Nabooru! I hope she's alright.. If anything happened to her during these seven years.."

"Hey!" Navi interrupted. "You're worrying too much. It'll be alright in the end, trust me.."

"Heh… I guess you're right.." Link said with a gentle smile. "Lets get moving." The Hero advanced throughout the passageways until he came to a door. Little did he know that beyond this door was the answers he sought.

As he opened the door, the ventured inside a familiar room.. At the other end of the room was a another door, but in front of it was a throne. Sitting on it was a familiar enemy, the Iron Knuckle. But it wasn't the Iron Knuckle that caught Link's eyes; the witches. The two witches from seven years ago stood before him, turning their heads back to face him. Link unsheathed his Mirror Shield and Master Sword.

"Ho ho ho! Looks like someone is here, Koume!"

"Hee hee hee! Looks like it, Kotake!" The two big-eyed witched got up on their brooms, immediately taking flight.

"What an outrageous fellow he is, to intrude so boldly into our temple… Ho ho ho!"

"We should teach him a lesson! Hee hee hee!" They turned to their Iron Knuckle, looking smug. "Oh loyal minion.. Destroy this intruder on our behalf!" They chanted happily as they both disappeared on sight. The Iron Knuckle began to move, making Link take a defensive stance as it slowly made its way towards him, axe in hand.

Link circled around the Iron Knuckle, using his advantage of speed and mobility to strike the heavily armoured enemy continuously. The Knuckle was slow, but its swings could easily cleave a stone pillar, which it did once Link jumped out of the way. The battle took its time, but after a precise strike, the Iron Knuckle was defeated, falling to its knees as pieces of its armour, bit by bit, fell off and dissolved into blue fire.

Link stared wide-eyed at what appeared before him. The Iron Knuckle he had fought was..

"Na.. Nabooru..? Nabooru!" The Hero shouted as he immediately sheathed his sword and shield, rushing over to the collapsing form of Nabooru. He caught her in his arms, giving her some support as she struggled to get up groggily. "Uunnh.. Where.. Where am I..?"

"Nabooru! I- Its me, Link! Thank the Goddesses you're okay! I thought.."

The gerudo woman stared at the young man, still in a dazed state. "Uuh.. Link… Link..? Who… Wait, I.. I remember that green hat… Link! It.. It IS you!" Nabooru cheered, although she was still dazed. She gently cupped his face, causing him to blush. "You've.. You've changed.."

Link nodded at her. "Its been seven years.. Since then."

"Seven years? That explains it… I remember now, the witches they.. They caught me, brainwashed me.. Its all coming back now." Nabooru said as she slowly realized just how close she and Link was, and that she was still cupping his face. With a sudden rush of blood hitting her face she immediately scooted back a bit. "A-ah! S-sorry, I..!"

Link chuckled. "I don't mind. I'm.. I'm happy to see you too." He said, giving her a soothing smile. Sure, he was blushing as well, but he wasn't a kid anymore.

Nabooru felt her face heat up more and more by the second.

_´That kid sure grew up into a fine young man… Yes indeed, a fine.. Young.. Man.´_ She licked her lips as she eyed Link up and down. She could tell he had a muscled up during these seven years. She then noticed the silver gauntlets he was wearing, causing her to giggle.

"I see you did found the gauntlets in the end… I guess I don't need them after all huh?" Link chuckled. "I may not have fulfilled the promise to return them to you.. But I finished the promise of messing up Ganondorf´s plans here in the temple." Link said, his smiling face, adorned with short blond hair and blue eyes almost shining brightly caused the gerudo´s heart to flutter.

_´By the Sand Goddess, he REALLY turned out to be such a handsome guy in his older years… Oooh, hang on now.. Oh yes, I did promise him a good reward back then, didn't I?´ _Nabooru stared at Link with hungry eyes as a thin droplet of drool escaped her lips. Link stared back at her with a nervous feeling.

"N-Nabooru..? Is everything alright..?"

Nabooru nodded slowly. "Everything is fine, Link… But I'm about to make it better!" She said as she crawled back towards Link, their faces now only an inch or two apart. She smiled seductively at her rescuer who blushed more than ever before.

"I do remember a promised reward for finding those gauntlets, no? I feel that repayment has been delayed, painfully much.."

Link remained his eye contact, but was still nervous about the turn of events. "N-Nabooru.. You don't have to-"

"I do it because I want to, Link… Link… My rescuer…" She let a hand gently run through his hair under his hat, then down past to his left cheek, her thumb caressing it. "It must have been a hard burden to get to those gauntlets.. But don't you worry, Nabooru will make sure to treat you to a justified reward.." Nabooru said in a low tone, just above whispering it as she leaned closer. Her other hand moved to Link's thigh which startled him slightly. He felt his heart beat at a rate that was beyond normal, blood pumped through him at an increasing speed and he was torn over what to do. Then he remember when he first met her; seven years ago, that short meeting he yet remembered so clearly. To say that he was attracted to the gerudo was an understatement, but there was a deeper meaning to it. As Nabooru´s face came closer, Link reached out and grabbed the back of her head before guiding his lips to hers in a kiss burning with passion. Only one signal was transferred to them throughout the kiss: Want. They stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes. Blue against gold.

"Nabooru…"

"Link…"

With equally red faces, they resumed their kissing. Their kisses was wet, but passionate with only one subtext; More.

As they made out in the small chamber, their hands soon began to shift places. Link's hand slowly made its way to Nabooru´s shoulder, gently rubbing it much to said gerudo´s hilarity. She giggled in-between the kisses. "I told you I promised a reward silly. Go ahead and touch them.. Do it.." She said before resuming the kissing. Knowing he had permission, Link shifted his hand to the soft, yet firm chest of the gerudo, groping both breasts at the same time. Nabooru moaned in between the wet kisses as Link occasionally gave her erect nipples a light pinch or twist.

Nabooru fought back by letting her hands roam freely underneath Link's tunic and shirt, her slender fingers feeling him up, every nook, every cranny and every abs. She felt herself getting hornier just by touching him, knowing that the little kid had changed so much (for the better). Her other hand soon found its way to his pants, rubbing his groin. Upon rubbing it a bit she could tell that her rescuer was indeed getting hornier as well.

"Link.." She whispered. "I want you… I want you, right now.." Her tone was husky, seductive, but most of all desperate. Her golden eyes stared with a gaze of devotion. She pulled down her tribal cloth from her chest, revealing her tanned tits to the Hero, who stared at them with hungry eyes.

"Nabooru.. By the Goddesses… You're driving me crazy.."

"Show it.. Show me just how crazy.." She replied as she undid Link's tunic, then his shirt, casually throwing them aside. They both resumed their make-out sessions as Link stripped off his boots, then his belt followed by the pants. Nabooru kicked off her sandals as well before proceeding with her own pants. With only underpants and gloves left, they now freely groped and touched their bodies to their hearts content until the underpants were removed as well, scattered around them with the rest of their clothes.

Suddenly, Link slumped backwards, now lying on his back completely naked with the exception of his gauntlets and Nabooru with her arm warmers and jewellery.

Before Link could gesture for her what to do, Nabooru smirked as she got on top of him, spun around and kneeled over his face as she bent forward to perform the 69 position.

"I like where this is going.." Nabooru said in a lustful tone as she stared at Link´s erect dick, gently grasping it with glee. It was around 6- 7 inches long and fit in the palm of the hand for grabbing. "Correction, I _love_ where this is going~ So this is a man's private parts.. First time seeing a real one.." Nabooru smirked as she slowly began to stroke Link's dick, occasionally licking the tip, making him moan loudly. The pleasure was a completely new feeling for Link, the whole situation was. He simply followed his instincts, and he was sure Nabooru did the same.

He raised his head to the pink opening between Nabooru´s legs, his index fingers prodding and touching the gerudo pussy with care and lust. Nabooru seemed to approve judging by the moans she let escape her lips.

Link stretched his tongue and began to lick the luscious opening, his tongue occasionally penetrating it slightly along with his fingers. Its taste was sweet and its scent was musky, and it drove the Hero to the edge of excitement. He eagerly licked rubbed the pussy as Nabooru repaid him by sucking the top of the dick while stroking it at the same time, increasing the pace step by step.

"Aaagh.. N-Nabooru.. It feels.. Mmh! It feels so good..! Nngh…! Its so warm and moist..! Haah..!"

"L-likewise! Aahhnn.. K-Keep it up! Mmh… Mmh !" The two resumed their oral services with a faster rate, delivering each other to the bursting point of pleasure. Link's fingering and licking became more intense as she used two fingers to penetrate her while licking in and around the cunt, and lastly using his remaining hand to rub the clitoris gently. Each and every drops of love juice he managed to taste only increased his lust.

Meanwhile, Nabooru did her best to compete with the young hylian. Her blowjob turned into a deep-throat after forcing herself, occasionally sucking and kissing the head sloppily while stroking the shaft swiftly. Precum and saliva coated the dick, giving it a glistering look. Nabooru let her free hand cup and massage the balls, every now and then tightening the grip she had. Like Link, Nabooru´s lust increased the more she tasted her partner's precum.

They felt their orgasms approaching, and further increased their pace in a passionate fervor.

"L-Link! Link! By the Goddesses, I'm.. IM CUMMING! LINK! AAAAAaahhnnn..!"

"Nabooru! Nabooru! NABOORUUU!"

A jolt of pleasure struck them like a hammer to an anvil. Their orgasms reached their peaks as both came simultaneously, giving each other a present of bodily fluids of love and lust.

Link licked as much cunt juices he could, his fingers rapidly sliding in and out of the luscious pink love tunnel, showering them and parts of his face. Simultaneously, Nabooru jerked the dick off in a almost zealous manner until it shot out streams of milky substances into her mouth; its taste was surprisingly similar to milk, albeit slightly saltier, but nonetheless the gerudo went with her instincts and swallowed as much as possible. Nabooru stopped as she needed oxygen, which resulted wit the last few streams landing on her tanned face, the dick still jerking and twitching from its orgasm. She wiped it off with her fingers, licking them clean afterwards.

A minute passed before they both settled down, their orgasms finally subsiding, leaving Nabooru and Link panting and sweaty on the stone floor. The air around them was warm, thick, and smelled of sweat and bodily fluids, but neither cared. Nabooru lazily got off Link by rolling to the side before sitting up. Link followed suit shortly after, sharing the basking of the afterglow with her. They stared at each other with flushed faces.

"Haah…Haah.. That was.. Haah.. Unbelievable.." Nabooru said, panting heavily. She smiled sweetly towards Link before shifting her gaze down to his limp dick. Grinning, she reached out and began jerking him off again, making him groan.

"Heh.. You can say that again.. Mmh.. Nabooru, if you keep that up.."

Nabooru stared in disbelief as the dick began to harden again,, slowly rising up to full attention as she jerked it. Her gaze shifted back to Link who smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? You have that effect on me.. Nabooru.."

The gerudo giggled. "Quite the romancer aren't you?" Link chuckled before smirking at her, suddenly grabbing her brown tits, massaging them.

"Aahnn.. Mm.. Link.. Oh by the Goddesses.."

They continued touching each other for a few minutes before they slowed down to openly kiss, having their tongues battle in between.

"Nabooru.. By the Goddesses, you're so beautiful.."

"Aw, you sweet talker you.. " Nabooru drifted off in thoughts for s few seconds. After that, she smiled at him, pulled him in for a deep kiss and straddled him by the waist.

"Link… I.."

"Nabooru…"

She gave him a playful grin. "My promised reward is not yet fully delivered.. Allow me to properly thank you.. By doing _this!_" Nabooru grabbed Link's shaft to keep in place as she properly straddled him by squatting down on said shaft, letting it fully pierce her hymen and beyond. Small streams of blood dripped out as she lost her virginity, her body shaking and tensing up.

"Aagh! N-Nabooru..! Ugh..!"

"Nngh.. Aaah.. Aaah~ S-soo.. G-good.." Link was sitting on the stone floor with Nabooru sitting on top of him, her arms and legs coiled around him. "Oh Link.. Link.."

"Nabooru.. You're so.. Tight.. Ngh!" Link began to thrust, slowly at first but soon quickened his pace somewhat rhythmic. They panted and moaned with each thrust, into each others ears; their chins rested on their respective partner's shoulder, and the sound of moaning and lustful panting so close to their ear send pleasurable shivers down their very spines.

"Aah! Ah! Ah! L-Link! Link! Ah! Mh! Y-yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Nghh.. Agh! Mmh! Nabooru..! Oh, Nabooru!" Link thrust at a slightly increasing speed. Nabooru´s well-sized breasts was pressed against his muscled chest, their bodies was dripping in sweat, and they had the time of their lives. Shortly pausing, Link kissed the gerudo passionately before reaching up and carefully removing the crystal-decorated metal hair-band, allowing the flame red hair to fall freely down Nabooru´s back, reaching the floor. She smiled wickedly at him before kissing him, as Link resumed fucking her, their moaning into each others ears being continued upon.

"Ah! Ah! Mmh! Link! Ah! Oh Link..! Aaahhnnn..! Yes!"

"Haah.. Ngh! Mhm..! N-Nabooru..!"

* * *

Unknown to the two, they had been watched the whole time by someone that had been forgotten. Up in midair, Navi watched the two go at it, touching herself in the process.

"Mmh.. Link… Someday.. Someday I, too.." Navi whimpered as she gently squeezed her right breast, playing with it as she let her other hand massage her clitoris.

**_Meanwhile, in the temple's main chamber…_**

"Ho ho ho! I say, Koume, the two of them are still going at it!" Said Kotake as she gazed upon a crystal ball.

"Hee hee hee! I would seem so, Kotake! But surely, we should not spy on them, rather we should make sure to brainwash the girl again!"

"Ho ho ho! Koume, Koume, while you're right about that, I was having another idea in mind. An idea that benefits _us_!"

"Ooh? Do tell Kotake, do tell!"

"Simple! The young boy sure isn't bad-looking, correct? And how many years has it been since we had some _fun_, ourselves?"

"Hee hee hee! I see! I see! You're talking about using the boy for our own mating needs, hee hee hee! But surely you must jest! We're old and frail!"

Kotake grinned. "Ho ho ho! You're forgetting something.." Kotake extended her hand towards her sister, who smirked and took hold of the hand. "Hee hee hee! You're right! How silly of me!"

"**Kotake and Koume´s Double Dynamite Attack!" **

"_**Ahahahahahahahahah~! Come then, Hero. I, TWINROVA, am waiting for you… You´re in for a warm welcome.. Ahahahahahhah!**_

* * *

_My god. Its finally finished. I was sure it would take me even longer to write it, but its here. *Wipes my brow* I hope you guys will enjoy this one as much as you did the Sheikah Fetish. And remember, **REVIEW**. I already have a plan for what girl Link will hook up with next, but feel free to throw in a **vote** in the review._

_Take care!_

_**GrimGrave**, out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**GrimGrave** does not own the characters; they belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not make any money out of writing this either.

**_Bonus Chapter_**

**_A Promise Not Forgotten: And In Steps Twinrova…_**

The last room before one would reach the main chamber was filled with the sound of the couple making love as if their lives depended on it for survival. The young hero, Link, was vigorously putting all his energy to please the Gerudo woman, Nabooru, that was riding him with a deep passion.

Both of them soon enough reached their climax, filling the air with their loud moans as they both released their love tools' fluids in a moment of pure pleasure. A full minute passed before Link and Nabooru finally relaxed, in which Nabooru slowly got off Link and gently fell backwards, panting heavily on her back while Link did the same. The room was filled with the smell of their love making; it was almost addicting.

"Haah.. Haah.. Link.. That… That was… Simply amazing… Now I understand why my sisters go to Hyrule Market Town to search for "boyfriends" …" Nabooru panted, slowly getting up to sit properly. Her fire-red hair waved with her motions, and it made had look absolutely stunning. As Link let his eyes absorb the Gerudo beauty, he couldn't help but to smile widely.

"You know, you should definitely let your hair down more often… It really suits you." Link said as he too got up, reaching for his discarded clothes to re-dress himself. Nabooru followed suite, but with a persistent blush. "R-Really? I-If its you, then…"

Fully clothed, the young hylian and gerudo made their final adjustments to respective gauntlets, armbands and other accessories before they made eye contact. They couldn't help but to smile as they stared lovingly at one another, and as if on cue, a common thought filled their minds, and a common sentence slipped pas their lips.

"_I love you." _

As they leaned forward each other to share a kiss to seal their love, a bright shine interrupted them. A cackle was heard from it, as a magic bolt blasted from its core towards Nabooru who made a dash to get out of the way. Unfortunately, it was not enough; the Gerudo was gone, magically teleported by the bolt. The bright shine disappeared just as quick as it came, leaving Link alone, shocked.

"No.. Nabooru..? Nabooru!" He shouted, panic and anger taking over him as he ran to the door, opened it, and continued on. He knew the source of Nabooru´s disappearance, and he was determined to put an end to it.

After navigating further through the Spirit Temple, and picking up the Mirror Shield along the way, Link had found the last door. THE door that led to the main chamber. Link immediately ventured inside, only to be slightly baffled by the design. There was nothing but pillars: one large platform in the middle, surrounded by four others around it, one of which he was currently standing on. He jumped over the larger one, took a look around.

Then there was a chuckle. But it sounded young, as if the person who chuckled was a woman in her prime age.

Those witches did NOT sound like that.

Swiftly turning around, Link saw something he didn't expect to see. A tall woman was levitating, her skin having the odd mixture of grayish green. Her "hair" was non existent, instead consisting of large ponytails; one out of ice, the other of fire. Her face, wearing a flirtatious visage, fired a wink at the Hero who blushed in response. He had to admit, the woman was sight to behold.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero…" The woman said. "You can call me Twinrova. But enough formalities; I know, and saw, what you and that little girl did." Link's face slowly turned crimson, at which Twinrova let out a chuckle. "If I hadn't seen what you could do, I would've thought you were the shy one. Luckily, I know better."

With yet another chuckle, Twinrova raised one of her staffs, this one obviously being ice, and flung a bolt towards Link.

Link was fast on his feet, but the ice bolt was evenly swift. The Hero barely managed to jump out of the way, but the blast knocked him flat on his back. Twinrova flashed a smirk as she flung another bolt of ice, this time it was smaller. Swift as the wind, it hit Link's legs, freezing them in place. The Hero was now unable to do anything but to lie down.

"Agh! C-Cold..!" Link raised the Mirror Shield to protect him, while hacking with the Master Sword at the ice to break it. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance as Twinrova flew straight down to him, kicking first the sword, and then the shield out of the way.

Link was now on his back, unable to move, and found himself staring at the woman's chest and waist. Those were undeniably a set of attractive curves. Twinrova let out a mocking laughter.

"As I said, I know what you and that girl did. And frankly…" Still standing above Link, Twinrova slowly, in a teasing manner, began to remove her belt, baggy pants and corset. "It left me hot and bothered. So instead of simply killing you… I'll take my time to have some fun."

Gently kicking off her shoes, she was now fully naked, allowing Link to see every part of her body as she spun around in a slow motion, her smirk growing wider as she saw Link's face turn into a deeper shade of red. She kneeled down to the Hero, extending a hand to cup his face somewhere between gently and forceful.

"Mmm… You're a lot more handsome up-close." She whispered as she began to plant small pecks on Link's cheek and neck, working her way around to the other side in a teasing manner. The hylian tried to shove the woman away, but his arms were soon pinned over his head by Twinrova, who continued without mercy.

"Stop struggling already. That girl is already safely tucked away, and you cant even move. So just acknowledge defeat and let me give you a pleasurable ticket to the afterlife…" Twinrova let got of Link's wrists, only to descend to his lower body.

"Stop it..!" He pleaded, but Twinrova wouldn't listen at all. She merely laughed out loud, and made quick work of the belt and pulled down the pants afterwards. The captor grinned widely as she stared at the tool, obviously pleased with the sight. "My my… You surely don't disappoint. No wonder the girl was so loud." Licking her lips, Twinrova grabbed the man-tool, slowly letting her hand run up and down its slowly growing length. "We're going to have loads of fun, you and I."

Link wanted to struggle a lot more than what he was currently doing, but the touch of Twinrova´s hand, and the sight of her luscious body, made him yearning for more much to his dismay. He had recently come to terms with that Nabooru held a very special place in his heart, and yet he wanted more of Twinrova´s touching, amongst other things. To put an end on his mental struggle, a cool breath was engulfing his shaft, followed shortly by a warm, wet feeling that he was very familiar with.

Shifting his gaze downwards, Link saw just what he had suspected; Twinrova was indeed sucking his shaft, her head travelling up and down as her ponytails bobbing simultaneously with the head's motions. Link bit the inside of his cheeks; this feeling was overwhelmingly good. She occasionally stopped to lick the head, coating it in her saliva in the process. Their eyes made contact, and Twinrova fired away another wink, causing Link to blush even further. His face was now nearly matching the carpet that covered the platform.

"Mmm…Mhm…mm…" Twinrova´s muffled moans was the only sound that could be heard in the large chamber. Link groaned every now and then but tried his best to remain silent. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him enjoy this. However, the gerudo sorceress took her actions a step further. Letting her head sink further down, she practically deep-throated her captive, sucking and licking for all its worth which resulted in a loud moan escaping Link's mouth. She enjoyed hearing it. Sucking thoroughly the entire way as she lifted her head, a semi-loud popping sound was heard Twinrova finally let her lips go of the man-tool with a grin.

"Ngh… Damn it..!"

"That slip of a girl may have been great, but _I_ am greater. First thing first, you'll repay the favour, yes?" Twinrova moved over to Link's head, standing directly above it before lowering herself to the point that she was almost sitting on his face; giving him access to her lower lips which at this point was already moist. Link knew this smell from earlier. And as he was unarmed, and unable to escape, he saw little means to do anything else but to play along. He immediately stuck out his tongue while grabbing Twinrova´s waist, and began to lick away at the love canal. The gerudo sorceress gasped at the feeling, jerking her hips slightly back and forth. "Yess.. Oh I really.. Mmh! N-Needed this.."

After a few minutes of Link's tongue-working, Twinrova felt herself being a lot more wetter than before; she was ready for the main course. Eagerly, she moved away from Link's face ,which was somewhat smeared with love canal's fluids, and imitated her previous position above the Hero's shaft. She smirked as she slowly felt the erection enter her, making her moan the whole way, while Link groaned, his hands instinctively reaching out and grabbing her by the waist again. The point of no return, the last inch entered Twinrova, and the show began.

"Yes! Mmh..! Hah.. Hahahahaha! Yes!" Twinrova immediately started to bounce up and down Link's shaft, feeling the pleasure slowly build up. Link felt the same; his shaft was tightly gripped in her love canal, and the motions massaged it in a way that felt great beyond beliefs. His hands moved up, now groping Twinrova´s breasts with a passion that made both of them feel even better as the gerudo sorceress rode the hylian like the stud he was.

"Oh yes! Yes! Mmh! Yesss…! Aaah! T-This.. Mmm! Is.. Aaah! A-Amazing..! it's a … Mmn! Shame…. That… Aah! Ah! Ah! I-I have to k-kill you.. Mnn!"

"Ngh…Tch!" Link didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. The sex was indeed amazing, he had to agree, but images of Nabooru flashing before his eyes made him feel guilty. But soon the guilt faded away, as he noticed the ice slowly melted; it couldn't be that thick of a layer left. A plan formed in his mind, but he decided to play along a little while longer. He pulled the perky nipples of Twinrova´s chest, making her cry out in added pleasure as she rode him fast and hard.

The two kept going for a while, Twinrova never leaving her position as she bounced up and down in an almost fanatic fervor, and Link who kept on groping her breasts, only stopping for pulling her nipples. After a while, Twinrova dragged her nails down across Link's chest, drawing blood, and her hips picked up pace.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! I'm… I can feel it! I can feel it! I'm cum- Aaannh! YES!"

"Tch! Nnngh!" Twinrova´s moan and Link's grunts echoed in the chamber as they both reached their climax; all built up pleasure being released in an instant that lasted for half a minute before it subsided, draining all of their energy. All that was left was their sweaty bodies in an afterglow, in which Twinrova surprised Link with a kiss. A kiss that was deep, her tongue exploring his mouth thoroughly.

Link kissed her back, which seemed to excite her. She cupped his face as she kept on kissing, but Link had other things in mind. He wiggled his feet. The ice was more or less gone, if he just added some force.

He didn't waste the chance.

"Mm.. You're a good kisser, Hero. Again, it's a shame that I have to kill-" A sharp knee-kick to her side caused the gerudo woman to be thrown to the side before she could finish her sentence. Link immediately got up and dashed to his sword and shield, while struggling to keep his pants up. Twinrova slowly got up to her knees, clutching her bruised waist.

"Ngh! Why you..!" As she lifted her head up, all that she could see before her eyes was the sharp edge of the Master Sword, coming at her with a speed that didn't let her get out of the way. One swift slash downwards from her shoulder sent her flying backwards, landing on her back, bleeding from her wound. As if to add insult to injury, Link's semen was pouring out of her love hole while her body twitched and jerked. It was an degrading, but gruesome sight.

Suddenly, the body levitated and burst into red and icy blue flames, lingering around for a few seconds before slowly extinguish themselves. A final cry was heard echoing in the room.

"_I'll come back to haunt you!"_

"Not anytime soon I hope.." Link said, limping over to pick up his belt. He looked around, but couldn't find anything that seemed to give him clues as to where Nabooru was until a bright blue shining circle appeared in the middle of the room. He sighed with relief; he knew of these. They always appeared after he had slain the monster responsible for cursing the previous temples. He stepped inside.

* * *

_**Chamber of the Sages**_

"This is quite the surprise…" Nabooru said as she stood before the hylian. "Not only that you bested the witches. But who would've thought that I was the Sage of Spirit?" Link gave her a confused look, which Nabooru giggled at. "Yes, I understand your confusion. I was, or still am, confused about this as well. But it turns out that I am one of the Seven Sages that will help protect Hyrule."

"No.. Its not that.." Link said. "What… What do you mean by "the witches", Nabooru?"

Nabooru returned the curious stare. "Hm? The witches, you know, the two old crones that captured and brainwashed me seven years ago?"

"Uh.. I didn't encounter them. I met this tall woman instead, seemingly an sorceress of ice and fire."

Nabooru´s eyes widened. "Oh, that was the witches alright. I have heard rumours that those two bone bags could fusion together and become an even more powerful sorceress. Must have been rough for you."

"Yeah, rough…" Link said meekly before realization hit him. "Wait… That was… _Those_ two? ! Oh.. By the Goddesses… Ugh!" Link instantly bent over, coughing violently and seemingly began to vomit.

"Link? Link! What is wrong with you? ! Link!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been out of it for a while, haven't really been in the mood to actually write anything. I'm beginning to get back in the game though, so expect to see more soon enough, hopefully._

_Reviews are welcome. If you got complaints, please deliver it in a polite manner. Any ideas/suggestions can be sent to me via a PM._

_Take care, and keep an eye out for the next story, featuring **Link** and **Ashei**._

_**GrimGrave**, out._


End file.
